Kathy (Lauren King)
'Kathy '''was a character who appeared in the first three seasons of Barney & Friends. Earlier than that, she appeared as one of the new friends in the Barney & the Backyard Gang video series ''Rock with Barney. She was played by Lauren King. in "Barney's Fun & Games". She was replaced by Sara Hickman as Kristen, appeared in the series. Gallery Final Appearance.jpg|Kathy in (Sing and Dance with Barney) S2.png|Kathy is wearing a school uniform. Barney_CON_Kathy.png Happybirthdaybarney130.png Happybirthdaybarney16.png Kathy-EveryoneisSpecial.png Say_Friends!.jpg Kathy_in_Having_Tens_of_Fun!.png Littlemissmuffet.png Kathy748.jpg S1.png 816ZOqI+ksL__SL1500_.jpg Kathy.jpg Download (7).jpeg Barney_AVSD_Kathy.jpg Kathy837.jpg About Kathy Kathy is best known for carrying around her teddy bear, simply named "Teddy". Kathy loved her teddy bear so much she penned the song Me and My Teddy to show her love for him. Until Season 3, she didn't go anywhere without Teddy. Like most of the Barney kids, Kathy is a very kind person. She is also known to be generous, as she gave up her teddy bear to give to Barney in the episode "Happy Birthday, Barney!", Shopping For A Surprise (which he returned to her after a few seconds). While she easily makes friends with most of the characters on the show, Min is considered to be one of her best friends. In Room for Everyone, she stated her favorite room in her home is the bathroom. Kathy also is known to have a beautiful singing voice. Family Life In her family, Kathy lives in her apartment building with her mother and grandmother, also known as Nana, the latter of the two made an appearance in "Grandparents are Grand!". It is unknown what happened to her father and grandfather. According to "Caring Means Sharing", Kathy has no siblings. She had painted a picture of her apartment building with herself, her mother and nana, as seen in the season 3 episode "Room for Everyone". And Shopping For A Surprise!. Kathy also has a green and yellow parakeet named Priscilla. On The Bed Kathy Take Off My Shoes Into Right Foot On Your Toes Into The Bed. According to the episode "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends", she explains she got a parakeet, as her grandmother is allergic to dog and cat hair. Appearances #Rock with Barney (first appearance) #My Family's Just Right For Me (Season 1 of Episode 2) #Playing It Safe #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard #Going Places! #Caring Means Sharing #What's That Shadow? #Happy, Birthday Barney! #Alphabet Soup! #Let's Help Mother Goose! #Be A Friend #When I Grow Up... #1-2-3-4-5 Senses! #A Camping We Will Go! #A Splash Party, Please #Carnival Of Numbers #Doctor Barney Is Here! #Home Sweet Homes #Everyone Is Special (Final episode of Season 1) #Grandparents Are Grand! #Red, Blue and Circles Too! #Hoo's In The Forest? #I Can Do That! #Look at Me, I'm Three! #My Favorite Things #The Dentist Makes Me Smile #Having Tens of Fun! #A Very Special Delivery! (Final episode of Season 2) #Barney Live! In New York City #Room For Everyone (Season 3 of Episode 3) #I Can Be A Firefighter! #Shopping For A Surprise #Anyway You Slice It #On The Move #Classical Cleanup #Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends #At Home with Animals #Camera Safari #The Treasure Of Rainbow-Beard (1995 Episode) #We Are Barney & The Backyard Gang (Season 3 Episode) #Are We There Yet? (Season 3 Episode 17) #Sing and Dance with Barney #The Big Barnyard Show (final appearance) Category:Barney & the Backyard Gang Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Female Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Kumon Characters